


First Times

by crow_feathers



Series: Finding Home [4]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crow_feathers/pseuds/crow_feathers
Summary: Susie and Noelle's first time.Just a porny piece for my ficWhere the Grass is Purple.I wanted to include this but didn't want to blindside anyone with porn. You don't need to have read that fic to read this one, though. Will probably update to include some Kris/Ralsei at some point.
Relationships: Noelle Holiday/Susie (Deltarune)
Series: Finding Home [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1265258
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	First Times

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at the beginning of chapter 18, which isn't out yet LOL. I'm not suuuuper happy with it but ehhhhhh it is what it is.

“It’s too bad about Ralsei and Kris,” Noelle whispers. They’re sharing Asriel’s bed, technically Susie’s now. They have the room to themselves, with Kris staying over at Kid’s house. Noelle is pretty sure they want to distract themself from recent events. With Ralsei gone, the bedroom probably just serves as a cruel reminder of what could have been - especially when Noelle is over.

Susie groans. “I know. It sucks. I feel kinda guilty about it, but…”

“I know,” Noelle murmurs.

Susie lifts her head, then, gazing at Noelle with an intensity that nearly makes her wilt. It takes all the strength she can muster to not look away from those golden eyes. It’s just hitting her now what an intimate position they’ve shifted into. They had started out sitting together on the bed to talk, and then Susie had playfully grabbed Noelle’s antlers, and now she’s pretty much straddling her...

“Susie?”

Noelle is only a little surprised when Susie launches her face forward to meet Noelle in a kiss. Her lips are chapped, but Noelle finds that she doesn’t care. Susie is warm, so warm -

her hand is still under Susie’s shirt-

One of them, she’s not sure who, breaks the kiss to gasp for air.

“Noelle,” Susie breathes at the same time Noelle says,

“Susie.”

Those beautiful yellow eyes are gazing into hers again. Noelle’s gaze is torn between Susie’s eyes and her lips. She wants-

She wants so, so much.

“P-please,” she squeaks out, slipping her free hand under Susie’s shirt, stopping at her stomach. For a moment, or maybe two, they stare at each other. Noelle’s soul is aching, burning with desire so strong it nearly hurts.

“Please,” Susie echoes, the corner of her mouth tugging upwards just enough to make Noelle’s soul quiver before leaning down to kiss her again.

Despite herself, Noelle moans into the kiss. Her hands slowly, carefully trail up Susie’s body, making the other monster exhale in a way that would make Noelle’s knees weak if she were standing.

“Quiet,” Susie breathes.

Right. Ms.Dreemurr is still downstairs. They have to be quiet. The last thing Noelle wants is to get caught and lose sleepover privileges.

Noelle stops her hands when her thumbs reach where Susie’s breasts would be. She had always figured they would be small, but it’s a little surprising to find that what Susie has are closer to pecs than breasts. She’s not even wearing a bra. “U-um-”

“Yeah, go- go ahead.” Susie breaks the kiss to pant, though she tries to hide it. Her face is twinged with fuschia. It would make Noelle smile if she wasn’t so nervous. Her mouth is dry.

It’s hard to force herself to move her hands when Susie is looking at her like this, but it’s _ Susie. _She’s wanted this for more than two years now. God, she can feel herself blushing. Slowly, she forces her thumbs to roll upwards onto Susie’s nipples. 

The effect is immediate. Susie’s body goes rigid before relaxing again and a pleasured “oh,” is Noelle’s reward. Noelle doesn’t stop, gently massaging Susie’s nipples under her shirt. Even without being able to see, she can feel them becoming hard in response to her touch.

“D-does it feel good?” she whispers, hoping she already knows the answer.

“Fu- yeah,” comes Susie’s breathy response. “W-wait.”

Noelle immediately stops.

Somehow, Susie’s face seems to turn even pinker. “Do you, uh, wanna see?” The last word comes out as more of a squeak than a word.

Oh. _ Oh. _

“Y-yes?” Internally, Noelle curses herself for sounding so hesitant. Of course she wants to see!

Apparently Susie doesn’t need any more encouragement, because in one swift motion (almost as if she’s afraid she’ll chicken out if she doesn’t rip off the bandaid, so to speak) Susie is holding her shirt up with her teeth, coming dangerously close to tearing it.

Which leaves her upper body mostly bare. “Oh,” Noelle whispers in reverence.

Susie’s nipples are cute and small, a few shades darker purple than the rest of Susie. The rest of her body is uniform in color, with small, smooth scales covering every surface aside from her nipples.

Noelle lets her hands slide down to Susie’s waist, taking in the sight and the sensations now. She’s gained some weight in the last couple of months, something in the back of Noelle’s mind supplies. She still looks a little on the thin side, but-

Her eyes flick up to meet Susie’s, and she looks...concerned?

This isn’t the time to be thinking about whether or not Susie was getting enough food before, Noelle decides. “Beautiful,” she murmurs, proud that she manages it without stuttering.

She should ask, but she doesn’t. She just leans forward, pushing herself up on her elbows, and drags her tongue against one of Susie’s nipples, prompting a slightly too loud moan from Susie. 

She growls something Noelle can’t quite understand through the shirt in her mouth.

“Let’s, um, s-swap positions? So I can, um, get at you easier?”

Is her face ever going to stop feeling so hot?

Susie lets the shirt fall back down again, shuddering slightly when the damp spot touches her skin. “Okay. Let me just shut the door, first.”

Right. They’d left the door half open, as per the rules. As much as Noelle doesn’t want to break the rules, she can’t find that she cares about it right now. She’s more disappointed that Susie has to get off of her to do it.

Susie turns the knob before shutting the door, managing to do it silently. She grins at Noelle, and then she’s back on the bed in a silent flash. They end up switching positions - Susie flat on her back, Noelle only somewhat awkwardly straddling her.

They’re back at it again in seconds. Susie pulls her shirt up in such a way she can tug it back down and cover herself again quickly, if needed, and Noelle leaning down to lick and suck at her nipples.

It’s not long before one of Susie’s hands is snaking down her pants, not even trying to hide her intentions. Noelle only somewhat reluctantly pulls her lips away. “I can-”

“N-not like this,” Susie says, looking away now.

Noelle does her best to force the sharp pang of rejection down. “Okay.”

“Get-” Susie bites her lip, still refusing to look at her. “Get under the covers.”

Noelle obliges, pulling the covers over the top of them. “Why?”

The tell tale jingle of a belt being loosened answers the question for her. “You don’t have to, if you d-”

“I do,” Noelle breathes, leaning forward to help Susie shed her pants, to see, to taste.

Unsurprisingly, Susie is hairless, her lips a darker shade of purple like her nipples. Even under the covers Noelle can see a glistening wetness betraying exactly how much Susie has been enjoying Noelle’s efforts.

Susie spreads her legs as much as she can with her underwear and pants still around her ankles, and Noelle wastes no time creeping forward, gently resting her hands on Susie’s thighs.

“Sorry if it looks weird,” Susie mumbles when Noelle doesn’t say anything.

“You don’t look weird,” Noelle says softly. “I was just...it’s pretty.”

“Oh.”

Noelle doesn’t read often, unless it’s for school, but she clearly remembers the time a few years ago when she accidentally ended up borrowing an age inappropriate romance novel from the library one day. She still remembers the parts where the hero and heroine lay in a very similar position to how she and Susie are now, and the hero had done things like kiss the inside of the woman’s thighs, or smell her _ juices _-

She doesn’t want to waste time with that. Instead, she steels herself and awkwardly runs her tongue lightly over Susie’s pussy. It’s warm, and Susie’s reaction is immediate. She gathers fistfulls of bedding in her fists as she lets out a heavenly hiss of pleasure, encouraging Noelle to try again, dipping her tongue in deeper, actually tasting her now. The taste is light and almost sweet, and Noelle has to keep herself from going too fast.

She slows down, giving more attention to Susie’s still glistening entrance. At some point, she’s faintly aware of the sound of cloth tearing. She just ignores it, opting to move upwards to suck at Susie’s clit.

“_Fuck_.”

The moan that accompanies the swear is almost loud enough to be a problem, but Susie recovers quickly, so Noelle doesn’t stop.

It doesn’t take much longer before Susie’s body arches and tightens before going limp again, her moans slowing down to a low and steady pant.

“Holy fuck,” she whispers.

_ You’re telling me_, Noelle thinks to herself. Instead, she says, “Yeah. Um, wow.”

“I think I ripped the bedsheets a little,” Susie admits with a sheepish edge to her voice.

There’s a creak from downstairs, and Susie manages to get her pants and belt back on so quickly it’s like her life depends on it. Noelle throws the covers off and manages to have the door halfway open again and be back on the bed just as Mrs.Dreemurr’s heavy footsteps fall on the stairs.

By the time she pokes her head in the bedroom to remind them to go to bed at a reasonable hour, Noelle and Susie are the perfect, if slightly frazzled, picture of innocence, quietly talking on the edge of the bed.


End file.
